


Fear and Disco Balls

by IJustGoNormalSometimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - school setting, Friends to Lovers, Happy Derek for a change, Idiots in Love, It’s 3am if I forgot something comment pls, M/M, Movie loving, My Weird Sense of Humor, Nerd & Jock relationship, No Hale Fire, POV Stiles, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Scotty is an awesome friend, Texting, Wholesome, bc im a sucker for cliches apparently, bonding over movies, freaking out about nothing, freaking out in general, hale family is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGoNormalSometimes/pseuds/IJustGoNormalSometimes
Summary: So every day, every damn day, Stiles would get into his Jeep and drive home, excited and filled with anticipation because he’d get to see Derek the next day. And filled with dread and anxiety for exactly the same reason.





	Fear and Disco Balls

**Author's Note:**

> My friends are weird in the best possible way, and I have my Stiles Stilinski Moments (TM), so that’s basically how this bit was brought to life.  
> Excuse my weird sense of humor and some of my awkward writing, but honestly it’s 3am and I missed writing so much... I don’t even give a fluff.

 

The bell rings and Stiles feels simultaneously disappointed, oh so relieved, and already anxious and kind of excited about the next day of school. It’s been this way ever since he realized... well. To explain this, we have to go a bit back in time: 

~~~~~~~~~~

It all started when Stiles’ best friend, Scott, went to camp. It was all well and good and they texted a lot, Scotty managed to fall in love in less than two weeks... the usual. Sure he missed his friend and he had a lot of pent up energy, because it being summer break and him having no one to go out with and throw rocks at abandoned buildings... it was boring. Stiles was very happy for Scott, because he was having the time of his life, but all in all, he was just, very lonely. 

 

That’s when Derek Hale came into his life. And by ‘came into’ Stiles means they coincidentally had bought tickets for the same obscure nerd movie and sat together without realizing it. After the shock of noticing who they had by their side, the movie started and damn, it was the best time Stiles had with someone on a movie theatre. Scotty never came with him to watch these kinds of movies so he’d never had... *this*. 

 

Anyways, one thing led to another, and Stiles eventually asked Derek if he wanted to watch another obscure movie sometime. At the time, Stiles didn’t phrase it like a date, nor was it misconstrued as such by Derek. It just felt natural to ask, to see how much of their tastes and opinions aligned. 

 

Turns out, they had the same passion for movies, but completely polar opposite opinions about them. They watched everything. Sci-fi, Woody Allen, Netflix originals, the classics, chick flicks, Marvel and DC... *everything*. They went from movie theatre to watching at Stiles’ or at Derek’s place. From watching one movie and calling it a night, to marathoning Harry Potter and discussing the depths of Snape’s character. From eating popcorn like civilized people, to ordering amounts of junk food no human being should ever consume and starting food fights over which High School Musical soundtrack was better (the first movie, not even a question). They even watched that Bears documentary on Netflix and they both cried. They didn’t even tried to hide it! 

 

All in all, Stiles ended up with a friendship that he’d never even expected, with a smart, funny, deep, kind of broody, private and amazing guy. And that would’ve been fine. It was the best of best case scenarios... except... well. Except he went and got a crush (a HUGE I-think-I’m-in-love CRUSH) on Derek. 

 

That was sooooo dangerous. Being out and proud in a small town like Beacon Hills was kind of a death wish, but he’d gone and done it anyways. He heard his fair share of bullshit and close-mindedness, and he was beat up to hell and back by more than one “macho” asshole. He’d learned a thing or two about being careful with whom he talked about this kinds of things. He, sadly, wasn’t born with a magic gaydar, so he had to be extra careful when shit like this happened. Because Derek may be the cutest awesomest human in existence, but he seemed quite straight and he was WAY out of Stiles’ league anyways. 

 

So when summer was over, and Scotty came back, they had a sleepover where Stiles literally bared his heart out to his friend and told him everything. Poor Scott got to hear an hour long rant about how Derek’s face was scientifically perfect. But when finally Stiles ram out of words, Scott just patted him in the back, smiled easily, and told him it would all sort itself out. “You just have to be patient” he’d said. Stiles wanted to believe that so bad, he didn’t argue. 

 

So Derek and Stiles has their final movie night before classes begun again, and as they were saying their goodbyes at the door, Stiles froze. He felt like he’d never see Derek again. Which was ridiculous because he’d seen Derek on his classes before and he knew they’d be seeing each other probably on Monday, but it still felt like the end of an era. With that feeling overpowering his inhibitions, Stiles was about to blurt our his feelings when Derek leaned against the frame and said “Same time next week? I say we eat tacos, I haven’t had them in literal centuries!” 

 

Stiles deflated, sighed, *breathed* for the first time in a few minutes, and smiled awkwardly “Sure”. 

 

Turns out, it wasn’t the end of an era... 

 

School started as it always does: going excruciatingly slowly. Stiles was on his senior year and all his teachers seemed like they were done with everyone’s bullshit from the very start, so it wasn’t exactly ‘the best’ coming back to school experience. He’d imagined that at school, he’d hang out with Scotty, Isaac and Allison as always. And sure Derek would be there too, but let’s face it. The man wasn’t only gorgeous, he was the fucking captain of the lacrosse team. He wasn’t gonna start hanging out with the nerdy group of friends Stiles had managed to make through the years just because they’d started hanging out regularly through summer, right? Wrong. DELIGHTFULLY SO. 

 

Stiles had already braces himself for the cold shoulder he assumed he’d get from Derek while at school, but instead, Derek brought his jockey friends with him to seat together. And they... they hit it off. Nerds and jockeys. They hit it off. High School Musical was right. Fuck the status quo. 

 

Scott got to meet Derek and they all built a very unlikely but amazing friendship together. Derek and Scotty hit it off so well, they even hanged up on Stiles! And of course, the little tumor of a crush Stiles had, metastasized to the point of no return. Stiles was absolutely infatuated. And Derek’s friends noticed, as well as his friends. The only one that seemed thankfully oblivious was Derek himself. 

 

And Stiles knew, ok? He knew he couldn’t keep pining on his friend. It just wasn’t right. It felt like... like non consensual. Which, not cool. But really, he couldn’t help it. The school year just brought them closer together. They’d hang out for projects, they’d go out with their new group of friends, they’d still go out for movies or stay at home and marathon anything on Saturdays, and they texted well into the night and t just... it felt right. Easy. And when you’re a hormonal teenager in senior year of school, easy is something you’re not familiar with. Everything seems so dramatic and complicated and intense... but not this. Not Derek. 

 

Stiles found out Derek liked to write, and also play around sculpting silly but honestly unbelievably amazing things out of fucking playdough (the child), and he loved Led Zeppelin more than he should, and he wanted to be an Engineer and go to the same university that Stiles wanted to go to... it was all just sliding into place in Stiles’ mind and it felt more and more like Derek was *the one*. Which was all kinds of fucking scary because, well, Derek was still out of his fucking league. And he was heterosexual? 

 

He thought so until Erica, one of Derek’s close friends, mentioned the name ‘Gordon’ at the lunch table one day, and Derek visibly flinched. After some coaxing from the rest of the group, Erica related the story of Derek’s. Ex. Boyfriend. 

 

Boy. Friend. Boyfriend. 

As in. Derek liked boys. 

As in, Stiles was a boy. And technically, Derek could like *him*. 

 

Oh how he wished he hadn’t learned that information. 

 

The next few weeks, thoughts about just getting his pining over with and telling Derek plagued his mind. Every text, every call, would make his skin tingle with excitement and dread. Everything just felt way more intense, he started reading into shit that made no sense, overthinking every little gesture exchanged between them. It was painful. For Stiles and for poor Scotty, who got to hear every little freak out. 

 

So every day, every damn day, Stiles would get into his Jeep and drive home, excited and filled with anticipation because he’d get to see Derek the next day. And filled with dread and anxiety for exactly the same reason. 

 

Friday of that week came and went, and Stiles went to sleep at two in the morning, texting with Derek about how much he hated centipedes. And it just hit him. Why not... why not just tell him? For real. Just, just tell Derek. For the first time in forever, the thought crossed his mind without making him physically cringe. It felt only natural. Derek would decline and reject him in that specific Derek way, and Stiles would get to move on. Hopefully. But it would be out there. Stiles wouldn’t have to beat himself up every time he caught himself daydreaming. He wouldn’t have to torture Scotty anymore. It would be just... done. 

 

So that night, after saying good night to Derek, and agreeing to meet up tomorrow, he sent one last text to Scott: 

 

>> **Tomorrow, I’m telling him.**

 

He locked his phone and went to sleep in no time. Relieved rather than worried. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, of course, was when the actual panic set in. 

 

*** **SCOTT** ***

>> **My head hurts, I don’t think I can do this, I may be getting sick**

 

<< **Your head hurts because you don’t eat!**

<< **You’re telling him today dude. You made up your mind. Stop overthinking!!**

 

>> **ok first of all RUDE**

>> **I eat well enough thank you very much**

>> **second of all, OVERTHINKING IS MY GODDAMN MIDDLE NAME SCOTTY I CANT HELP ITTTTT**

 

<<  **First of all, that’s a total lie, your diet is basically popcorn and Diet Coke**

<< **second of all stop freaking out. Knowing Derek it’s all gonna work out fine trust me**

 

>> **DONT GO DISSING ON POPCORN OMG HOW DARE YOU**

>> **Popcorn is literally just corn that is popped. It’s a VEGETABLE SCOTTY.**

>> **and butter is basically milk**

>> **so I’m basically eating vegetable cereal every day**

>> **there’s literally nothing more healthy than that**

 

<< **veggie cereal? Seriously**

<< **stop freaking out over nothing**

 

>> **ITS NOT NOTHING SCOTTYYYYY**

>> **I’m serious what if t all goes to shit?! Huh?!?!?! What do I do then??**

 

<< **it’s not gonna go to shit dude it’s gonna be fine**

<< **I’ve got your back**

 

>> **I don’t think you’re thinking this through**

 

<< **fucking**

<< **stiles**

 

>> **no no no no**

>> **hear me out**

>> **everything, and I mean, EVERYTHJNG could go horrifically wrong here**

 

<< **how?!**

 

>> **What if**

>> **ok**

 

<< **dude I’ll stick by you no matter what**

<< **but it’s gonna be fine**

 

>> **what if he says no?!**

 

<< **you’ll deal with that**

 

>> **what if he punches me in the face**

 

<< **he’s not gonna do that**

 

>> **what if he becomes a werewolf and eats me alive**

 

<< **bring a silver spoon with you**

 

>> **WHAT IF HES A WARLOCK AND HE GETS SO MAD HE TURNS ME INTO A FUCKING DISCO BALL SCOTTY**

>> **HUH?!**

>> **THEN WHAT???!??????!!!!!**

 

<< **I’ll dance around you**

<< **now stop being an idiot**

 

 

*** **DEREK** *** 

<< **You need to eat better**

 

Stiles inhaled sharply noticing the text and immediately hits the call button beside Scott’s contact. It rings once before he hears an exasperated sigh “What is it? You a disco ball yet?” 

 

“He texted me” Stiles says frantically, but Scott’s side of the call falls completely silent. A beat passes, then two... 

 

“So?” 

 

“So? So?! SO HE TEXTED ME SCOTT! I’m not ready for this!” Stiles yells into the phone. 

 

“Dude” says Scott. “Dude, you guys literally text more than you and I do, and that’s saying something. And you’re telling me you’re freaking out because he texted you?! Like he does every. Single. Day?” He deadpans. 

 

Stiles is at the brink of death by hyperventilation. 

 

Scott finally takes pity on him, and his voice softens “Dude, I know it’s scary and intense, but you said it yourself earlier. This way it’s all gonna be done and over with. You’ll get to stop worrying about every little thing and actually enjoy your friendship like before, right?” 

 

Stiles swallows “What if- What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? I don’t wanna lose him Scotty”. His voice sounded so small it worries even him. 

 

Scott sighed “I don’t know, Stiles. But you want my opinion?” The silence that followed was enough of an affirmation “Derek’s a very chill, no nonsense kind of guy, you know? I don’t think he has it in him to just cut you out of his life. He wouldn’t do that... besides, it’s *you*. You guys hit it off from beginning and dude, he’s just as happy with this friendship as you are” 

 

Stiles folded in on himself “Yeah, but what if-“ 

 

“C’mon Stiles, even if Derek is gonna reject you, which is still an IF, because you’re a catch Stilinski,” 

 

“Thanks” came Stiles’ small amused voice 

 

“Even if he rejects you, he’s still your friend. You can’t just wipe that out and forget about it. You guys bonded so fast and that’s not something that you can lose that easily” Scott said with a certainty that put Stiles at ease. 

 

“Still” was Stiles’ smart response. 

 

“Look, tell him or don’t, it’s still your choice dude. All I’m saying is, give the guy some credit. He’s not some bigoted asshole, he’s Derek. He’s bi and he won’t be mad or anything about you asking him out. And if he says no, you guys can move past that” Scott finished. 

 

Stiles sighed “thanks Scotty” 

 

“I told you man, I have your back. Disco ball or overdramatic asshole, I’m there for ya” he said teasing. Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Bye dude” Stiles said, and when Scott said bye back, the call ended and Stiles was left blinking at the lonely text bubble on his phone. 

 

He sighed, closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and responded. 

 

 

*** **DEREK** *** 

>> **Wot**

 

<< **Popcorn is not food Stiles**

 

(Stiles snorted, sending Scotty a text that read ‘traitor’ and a middle finger before going back to Derek’s chat) 

 

>> **Says the guy that lives off of Gatorade and cereal bars?**

 

<< **point taken**

<< **but just fyi, vegetable cereal is so not a thing**

 

>> **EXCUSE YOU**

>> **HOW DARE YOU**

>> **OMG FRIENDSHIP OVER**

 

<< **Nice try**

<< **go eat an apple**

 

>> * **hissssssss** * 

>> **sure mom ill go right away**

 

<< **fuck you**

<< **seriously tho, what are we watching today?**

<< **I’m in the mood for spooky and suspense**

 

>> **you call Paranormal activity “suspense” so I don’t really know what you’re asking for here**

 

<< **I wasn’t the one jumping off of the couch and squealing**

 

>> **touché**

>> **have you seen The Others???**

 

<< **doesn’t ring a bell no**

 

>> **D U D E**

>> **omg ok that’s our first movie tonight**

 

<< **first**? 

 

>> **oh yeah there’s a whole list of REAL suspense movies you gotta watch**

 

<< **I’ll be the judge of that**

<< **so sleepover?**

 

(Stiles stopped. If tonight went badly, sleepover might not be the best of options... then again, he did want to marathon. And he did want to spend time with Derek. Letting out a frustrated sound, and after writing and rewriting text messages, he settled with) 

 

>> **I guess that depends**

 

<< **if you’re gonna ask for s’mores again that’s a hard NO**

<< **you and fire is not something I want in my life ever again**

 

>> **s’mores are WORTH THE RISK**

>> **but not what I meant**

 

<< **??**

 

>> **I’ll tell you when I get there, ok? just... nevermind what I said**

 

(Stiles’ palms were already sweating so much... this was sure to be a disaster) 

 

<< **seriously? You’re legally not allowed to say that to me**

 

>> **what? Why?**

 

<< **Because! C’mon just tell me, I’ll be cool**

 

>> **Der you literally have to wait a couple hours until I’m there**

 

<< **ITS TOO MUCH TIME**

<< **JUST. TELL. ME**. 

 

>> **N. O.**

 

<< **Stiles**! 

 

>> **Derek**! 

 

<< **don’t be such a child just tell me already!**

<< **if it’s bad I promise not to kill u**

 

(Stiles snorted nervously. He hoped that promise was held up) 

 

>> **I’ll tell you when I get there man**

>> **YOU don’t be a child and wait**

 

<< **this is fourth grade all over again**

<< **what’s with the secretssss???**

 

>> **what’s with you not being willing to fluffing wait?!**

 

<< **IM BIOLOGICALLY NOT BUILT FOR WAITING STILES**

<< **c’mon**

<< **just tell me**

 

>> **Jesus fucking Christ and a bottle of gin**

>> **this just really isn’t the kind of thing to say in texts dude**

 

<< **omg**

<< **did you kill someone?!**

<< **I knew it. It was just a matter of time before you snapped and killed Jackson**

 

>> **ok first of all, if I killed Jackson, you wouldn’t be able to figure t out so easily**

>> **second of all, no I didn’t**

 

<< **WHAT IS IT STILESSSSSS**

<< **I’m literally not gonna be able to think about anything else until you get here**

<< **that’s like, psychological torture or something**

 

>> **tough**

 

<< **I’ll explode!!!!!!!!**

 

>> **pics or it didn’t happen**

 

(After that, Derek stopped responding, and the silent time just made Stiles’ brain go wild with worst case scenarios. Maybe Derek figured out what it was Stiles was gonna tell him, and he’s just too shocked and/or disgusted to text back anymore. Maybe Derek was just tired and annoyed. Maybe he’d gotten actually mad. Oh god, was he fucking it up already?! Before he passed out because of not breathing, a photo loaded onto his screen. It was one of Derek’s orange walls, with what looked like pieces of pale playdough stuck to them) 

 

>> **tha Hell**

 

<< **I exploded. Told u. That’s my skin on the wall**

 

>> **omfg what even is that**

 

<< **Laura has some sfx shit laying around**

<< **cool right?**

 

>> **disturbing**

>> **then again, you’re Derek sooooo**

 

<< **rude**

<< **just come over early and tell me already**

 

>> **Derek fucking Hale**

>> **why are you like thissss?!**

 

<< **fucking is not my middle name you should know this**

<< **I’m offended**

 

>> **it’s fitting tho**

 

<< **ok now that’s just mean**

 

>> **your face is mean**

 

<< **just. Come. Over.**

<< **We can watch criminal minds if we run out of movies**

<< **I wanna knowwwww**

 

(Stiles didn’t respond. Was he seriously thinking of just going over there already and get it over with?!) 

 

<< **Stiles**? 

<< **I was kidding... you don’t have to come over early if you don’t wanna**

<< **is it something really bad?**

<< **as long as you’re ok I don’t really need to know**

<< **you don’t have to tell me**

 

(And that right there. That was why he was in love with Derek fucking Hale” 

 

>> **I’m coming over**

>> **just don’t hate me after this**

 

<< **Why would I hate you?!**

<< **did you do something wrong??**

<< **Stiles?**

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles parked outside Derek’s house and took huge gulps of air to try and steady his racing heart. He looked back down to his phone. It had been way easier to ask Derek not to hate him via text. It felt safer. Like he had written proof that their friendship wouldn’t be over. It was silly but it gave him enough comfort to drag himself out of his Jeep after ten minutes of freak out. 

 

Before he even knocked the door, Derek was swinging it open, grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him steady. Green-blue eyes searched him up and down and found nothing but complete anxiety wrapped up in Stiles packaging. “Ok what’s wrong?” He asked a bit panicked. Stiles felt suddenly very sorry for having freaked him out so much. 

 

“I’m fine I’m fine it’s just...” he started, but suddenly felt very self-conscious about being in the driveway, where the neighbors would literally be able to witness his epic rejection. “Can I come in?” 

 

Derek seemed to snap out of his frantic ness for a moment and let Stiles in, not even thinking twice before leading them directly to his room. Door closed, Derek sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, but Stiles shook his head. If he needed to get out of the house in a hurry (probably to cry on his Jeep) he’d rather stay on his feet. 

 

“So, um...” Stiles started. His hands were almost trembling and the back of his knees felt sweaty and he felt naked in the worst way possible. Derek’s worries look did nothing but make his anxiety thrum louder. 

 

“What is it?” Asked Derek, with a voice that sounded way calmed than he seemed. 

 

Stiles closed his eyes “I guess I’ll just come out and say it” he shrugged, more to himself than to Derek. “The reason why- I was just- I didn’t mean to worry you and-“ his words stopped there. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, moving to the edge of the bed, and making Stiles take a cautionary step back. “What’s wrong? You’re seriously scaring me” 

 

Stiles sighed frustrated “I didn’t mean to scare you I just-“ he groaned, his hands coming up to cover his burning face “There’s something I need to tell you and I’m really fucking worried it’s gonna ruin our whole friendship and you’re not gonna want me here when I’m done” 

 

Derek stayed rooted to his spot on the bed, but Stiles could see his hands had balled into fists nervously “You can tell me anything” he said, nodding his head with confidence. 

 

“I, uh...” fuck. He’d daydreamed about this moment a million times. Figures that the one time it’s happening for real, he’s at a loss for words. Fucking great. Just say it Stilinski, no rodeos, no stupid jokes, just out with the truth. His eyes opened almost of their own accord, and he met Derek’s eyes with wariness. 

 

“I think I’m in love with you. And I’m not sure how you’re gonna react to this, but I have been for a while. And I just felt like it was time to tell you, so I could stop fucking pining and just get it over with, you know? I was just... I’m scared shitless that this will make you not wanna hang out with me anymore. So I wanna say that, you know, whatever you say, you should know that our friendship means a fuckton to me, so I don’t really wanna... I don’t wanna lose it. So it’s totally ok if you reject me and shit, and if you need space or whatever I get it, I mean that’s why I said that today is maybe not the best day for a sleepover, since I’m unloading a shitfest on you, but I wanted to get it off my chest. Move on and stuff. Don’t hate me?” His voice had gone significantly smaller and smaller by the word. Derek remaining frozen in time in front of him after he grew quiet only added to the sense of dread on his stomach. 

 

“You’re, uh...” Derek’s voice started, and it made Stiles visibly jump. His arms came to cross in front of his chest to keep himself from fucking falling apart at the seems from sheer anxiety. Derek cleared his throat “You’re telling me to get ‘it’ over with?” He says, even using friggin it quotes and all. 

 

“Yeah” Stiles breathes impatiently. He’d expected this to go a bit more quickly and chaotically than it was. 

 

“What’s ‘it’?” Derek asked, and it took Stiles a moment to process the question. When he did, he shrugged jerkily 

 

“I don’t know. Punches? Screams? Rejection? Banishment? I just wanted to get it over with” 

 

“I wouldn’t punch you” Derek says. 

 

“Well, people have punched me before over shit like this” he said, hunching over a bit. 

 

Derek’s brows furrowed “What? But I wouldn’t-“ 

 

Stiles sighs, looking down “I know I know, I’m just really fucking scared and you’re not saying anything so I’m not- just... say *something*” 

 

Derek’s lips quirked into a faint smile “Sure. Right”. He seemed so adorably flustered, but Stiles had barely a mind to enjoy it. “I- I guess... you’re- You’ve been literally one of my best friends for months now, and it took you, what? Like two weeks? You hear me out and you get my jokes and you’re not judgy or weirded out by what I like. I mean, sure you tease me like crazy but you’re not- you *get* me...” 

 

Oh shit. This felt like a ‘But...’ moment. Here it came. ‘But I don’t like you like that’ ‘But you’re disgusting get out of my house’ ‘But I already have a girlfriend and we’re getting married tomorrow’ ‘But I’m a warlock and now I have to turn you into a disco ball’. 

 

“Stiles you’re literally the most amazing guy I’ve ever met. Like, you’re smart and crazy and funny, and I like arguing with you more than I should. And you’re loyal and passionate and... and hot” Derek’s face up to the top of his ears was covered in a flush. “I- I think I’m in love with you too. Probably since we marathoned The Hobbit at your place. That’s... that’s my answer” 

 

It was literally the most awkward, flustered, and adorable live confession Stiles had ever witnessed. And they’d literally seen days worth of romcoms. But Stiles’ shock wasn’t actually letting his brain process the info. “Come again?” 

 

Derek deflated, tenseness coming and going through his body in waves “Are you serious? I literally just said it!” 

 

Stiles couldn’t actually believe this nonsense. “You’re...?” 

 

Derek sighed, hanging his head low and shaking it slowly. Then he got up with a soft grunt and leveled Stiles with a look. “I’m in love with you too, ok? I got no punches and no screams. That’s my answer. Your move” 

 

Stiles gaped just a bit before saying “you’re sure?” 

 

Derek scowled “Are you serious right now?! I’m not fucking joking Stiles, this isn’t- I wouldn’t tell you if I wasn’t sure!” 

 

All Stiles could think of was that they’d marathoned The Hobbit on July. It was November. They could’ve been... if he hadn’t been such a... fuck. “Fuck” 

 

Derek’s hands went inside his pockets and his shoulders hunched over a bit “Not the answer you were hoping for?” He asked, somehow genuinely concerned that Stiles would turn him down, even after he’d literally bared his heart out first. 

 

Stiles shook his head honestly. He genuinely never expected it to go like this. Derek smiles awkwardly “So what now?” 

 

Stiles’ brain was still echoing and hanging on to every single word Derek had said about him. He’d wanted to make his confession short and to the point, not wanting to overwhelm Derek or anything, but now that that was out of the window... “I think you’re pretty funny too” he started. 

 

“Funnier than me sometimes, which is the highest of compliments” he smiled. Derek smiles back fondly “You’re like, crazy smart, and you brood a lot. I like it. You’re super intense about shit and you’re the first person in the alternate universes that has ever managed to win an argument against me”. Derek’s smile and blushing just encouraged him to keep talking “And you’re like, soooo out of my league it’s crazy. But you’re sweet and you’re my best friend, right up there with Scotty...” Stiles sighed. It was seriously ridiculous that they were both standing feet apart saying all this awkwardly honest and sappy stuff about each other “And I wanna ask you out” 

 

Derek took a step forward, swaying back and forth on his spot a bit “So why don’t you?” 

 

Stiles smiled, laughing nervously, his hand reaching up to run it through his hair “Do you uh, do you wanna go out with me? Like, on a date?” 

 

Derek’s smiles widened to something Stiles had never seen before “Sure. When?” 

 

“Now?” Stiles pushed. 

 

Derek just nodded “What are we doing?” 

 

Stiles took a step forward, willing himself to stop just a half foot away from Derek “Watching spooky movies, eating tacos and hopefully some kissing?” 

 

Derek’s eyes were immediately drawn to Stiles’ lips, and the boy’s skin tingled in anticipation. Derek replied “It’s almost like you knew what I wanted to do tonight” 

 

Stiles laughed “We did establish I’m smart, so...”

 

Derek snorted “Yeah, you’re asmart*ass*”. Their faces were inching closer and closer and it all felt so surreal for Stiles. This couldn’t be fucking happening right now. “But yeah, it’s a date then” 

 

Stiles smiled incredulously “I seriously wanna kiss you right now” 

 

Derek didn’t even dignify that with an answer, he just closed the gap between them and caught Stiles’ lips in his once. Twice. Three times. Lingering a bit longer every time, until finally Stiles couldn’t take it and he just snaked his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him properly. He couldn’t even remember how to breathe at that moment. It was all a warm, slick slide of lips, and Derek’s hands on his hips, and Derek’s lips kissing him BACK. 

 

His mind literally exploded that time, like, no sfx bullshit needed. He was probably dead right now. But he was also somehow still kissing Derek, feeling him lick his bottom lip asking for permission, which Stiles gladly granted. The kiss deepened and went from sweet to wild in moments, and Stiles was just along for the ride. 

 

His hands were grabbing at Derek’s hair, their chests flush against each other, breathing the same air and making small noises into each other’s mouths. When they finally came up for air, all Stiles could think about was ‘I wanna do it again’. 

 

Derek panted in tandem with him, a smile permanently fixed on his face as he tried and take in every inch of Stiles’ skin. “You have freckles” Derek says surprised, and it’s the most weird thing to say after they’ve just had their first epic kiss. Stiles loves all of this so much. 

 

“You have pretty eyes” he blurts out. Derek chuckles and Stiles smiles triumphantly. Like making Derek laugh is his biggest accomplishment in life. It probably is. “I can’t believe I was literally dying of anxiety just a minute ago” 

 

Derek’s smile quirked a bit sadly “You had nothing to worry about” he said, leaning in to kiss him chastely again “You seriously thought I was gonna hit you?” He asked, and Stiles could tell Derek was kind of offended by that assumption. 

 

“Honestly? I was just scared shitless that you were gonna say you didn’t want to be my friend anymore. But for the record, no I didn’t think you were actually gonna punch me” Stiles admitted. 

 

Derek hummed “Well, I actually don’t wanna be your friend anymore”. 

 

Stiles quirked an eyebrow “What?”

 

Derek smirked “You know... I don’t wanna be *just* your friend anymore” 

 

Stiles chuckled “Cool. I don’t want you to be *just* my friend either” 

 

They went back to kissing with the same amount of wondrous enthusiasm they had the first time. Exploring each other and finding out what made the other’s breath hitch. Gently pulling at hair, tugging clothes, sneaking hands beneath shirts. It was kept above the belt just because they both knew Laura and Cora were in the house, and they really couldn’t risk scarring them for life. Otherwise, Stiles would’ve probably been totally fine with ending up on the bed just behind them. 

 

Stiles did end up up against an orange wall at some point, but it was kept PG (ish). When their mouths finally disconnected after a while, Derek dragging Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth, Stiles smiled breathlessly. “We’re dating” He said, like he didn’t believe it just yet. 

 

Derek’s eyes seemed to share the sentiment, but he replied “You still owe me tacos”. With that, Derek pulled away, readjusted his clothes (and his pants), he let Stiles do the same, and then grabbing his hand, he lead them both outside to the living room. I’m a hushed voice, he said over his shoulder “We can keep making out when they all go to sleep” 

 

Stiles chuckled “That sounds like an awesome plan” 

 

As soon as they both settled in the living room, the wonder and excitement came down to a simmer, and their usual banter and find teasing and conversation took over. It *was* easy after all. They were the same. Different... but the same. They were still Stiles and Derek, just with more making out parts in between movies. Plus they got to cuddle /during/ the movies too. And honestly that just made the experience *so* much better... 

 

Way into the early hours of the morning, Stiles was falling asleep watching The Possession of Michael King for the millionth time, and he could feel Derek’s deep breaths below him. They were both laying in the couch, Derek on his back across it, and Stiles half on top of him, with his head on his chest. It felt so... real. Too real to be a dream, which was a relief. His eyes were slowly closing when he heard Derek’s voice “I’m taking you out on another date tomorrow” 

 

Stiles smiled into his shirt “Hearing me rant about the inaccuracies about paranormal activity all night wasn’t enough for you?” 

 

“I’m kindly letting you think you won that discussion” Derek murmura amused. 

 

“Gee, how gentlemanly of you” Stiles says sarcastically, but it sounds more fond than anything else. 

 

Derek’s smile is audible when he says “That’s what good boyfriends do” 

 

Stiles smiled wider. He really didn’t have a comeback for that. It *was* what good boyfriends did. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

*** **SCOTT** *** 

<< **hey man, just checking in**

<< **...**

<< **I’m gonna assume you’re not a disco ball yet?**

<< **you’d tell me if it went wrong right?**

<< **dude if youre dead you have to tell me**

<< **it’s the bro code**

 

>> **best. Day. Ever. Talk to you soon**

 

<< **great**

<< **spare me the details**

<< **congrats tho**

<< **USE PROTECTION!!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading  
> Go sleep  
> Be happy  
> Hug dragons and be kind to the clouds


End file.
